


Inocencia redentora

by Laurelin_94



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brothers, Drama, Enemies to Friends, Family Drama, Forgiveness, Gen, Redemption, Silmarils, Unintentional Redemption
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: Tras la masacre de Arvernien, Maedhros y Maglor experimentarán nuevos dilemas. Ya no se trataba del Silmaril perdido en el mar o el honor manchado de su familia, se sabían condenados... y en medio de su propio limbo, encontrarán un destello de esperanza. Una posible redención a su miseria, representada en el corazón de dos criaturas inocentes: Elrond y Elros.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel & Elros Tar-Minyatur, Elrond Peredhel & Elros Tar-Minyatur & Maedhros | Maitimo, Elrond Peredhel & Elros Tar-Minyatur & Maglor | Makalaurë, Elrond Peredhel & Maglor | Makalaurë, Elros Tar-Minyatur & Maedhros | Maitimo, Maedhros | Maitimo & Maglor | Makalaurë
Kudos: 1





	Inocencia redentora

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien. Esta historia participa en el cuarto concurso _En la Torre de Barad-Dûr_ , organizado por el grupo _@RDTMTolkien “Un Rincón de Tierra Media”_.**

*** Personaje principal: Maedhros (con el coprotagonismo de Maglor).**

*** Raza: Elfos.**

* * *

El sol cayó por enésima vez en el Oeste, tiñendo el cielo vespertino con más rojo del que manchaban los campos de Arvernien. Ni el brillo de las estrellas opacaba los lamentos, ni la oscuridad cubría la congoja de quienes habían dado más trabajo del acostumbrado a Námo, cuyas estancias seguramente aguardaban almas reclamantes de pena e incomprensión ante la injusticia.

¿Por qué los Elfos debían sufrir tan aciago destino? Era lo que se preguntaba Maedhros en la soledad de su carpa, cada vez que terminaba la ejecución de sus querellas. Miró la mano con la que solía sostener el mango de su espada y reprimió un sobresalto: juraba ver manchas rojas en la impoluta superficie de su palma.

¡No! ¡Era justo y necesario! El guerrero de cabellos rojizos cerró su puño: era su consigna. Su padre habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar. El legado de su familia lo valía. Debía recuperar esas joyas a toda costa.

—El heraldo ha regresado —alguien entró a su carpa, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones—. No hay señales de Elwing ni del Silmaril.

—¿Vigilaron toda la playa? —lo miró de reojo.

—Hasta la última bahía de Arvernien. Temo que no encontraremos la piedra.

—Ni lo menciones, Maglor. Reanudarán la búsqueda, después de nuestra partida al amanecer —aseveró.

El segundo hijo de Fëanor guardó silencio y bajó la mirada, dando media vuelta. Otra noche lúgubre se sumaba al enorme peso de su conciencia.

—¿Cómo están? —preguntó Maedhros, deteniéndolo.

—Duermen —masculló apenas.

—No los pierdas de vista. Ya tuvimos suficiente con la madre.

Maglor asintió y continuó su salida de la tienda de su hermano, rumbo a la suya. Tenía una cama grande y espaciosa; a menudo, perfecta para sus sueños inquietos. Pero esa noche era diferente: no quería dormir, no podría hacerlo; y en medio de todo, le contentaba que sus aposentos no estuvieran abandonados. Al entrar a su espacio, la llama de una pequeña vela se agitó con la brisa del exterior, sin apagarse. Aún conservaba el calor de hace unas horas y Maglor lo pudo comprobar con el sueño imperturbable de aquellos niños. Gemelos a imagen y semejanza de la mujer que había decidido lanzarse al vacío, ante sus ojos. Infantes que arrastrarían las cadenas que lo ataban desde incontables milenios. Elrond y Elros: ¿qué culpa tenían ellos?

—¿Por qué no duermes? —una vocecilla llamó su atención.

—Es que —reaccionó a su larga mudez, disimulando un nudo en su garganta— debo hacer guardia.

—Hay muchos soldados afuera —dijo Elrond, con firmeza pueril.

—Soy quien los dirige.

—Deberías descansar. Papá siempre decía que era bueno dormir temprano —le aconsejó el mayor de los gemelos; y al verlo callado, continuó— ¿Tú crees que regrese?

—No lo sé… —Maglor hizo un esfuerzo por contener la congoja que traslucían sus ojos.

Elrond guardó silencio, atento a cada facción del guerrero; al no obtener más respuestas, volvió a acomodarse en el lecho de Maglor para retomar su sueño.

Dos días. Había pasado dos días, desde la masacre en Arvernien, y era la primera vez que uno de los hijos de Eärendil le dirigía la palabra. Ellos sabían a qué venían, conocían el drama de los Silmarils, habían sido raptados por su orden; y ese medio elfo trataba con él como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

No sabía qué decir, ni tenía la más remota idea de cómo actuar. ¿Era un nuevo castigo, dentro de la Maldición? Maglor se llevó una mano temblorosa a la boca, ahogando un sollozo inevitable. No podían verlo llorar, la debilidad no estaba en los Noldor; o al menos, intentaba convencerse de aquello.

Tan ágil como silencioso, el hermano de Maedhros dejó su tienda, rumbo a una colina. La soledad era su mejor y única amiga.

[…]

Elros tomó una piedra entre sus manos: no era tan grande, pero sí muy lisa. Cabía en toda su mano, mas no era su destino estar allí. Con el ímpetu oculto que lo caracterizaba, tiró la roca al río Thalos y siguió en vano su recorrido visual. Se había perdido en la vorágine, como él y su hermano.

—¡Elros! —una voz cantarina se hizo presente— Te estaba buscando.

—No me escapé, si te preocupa —contestó el menor, con la vista fija en el río.

—De todos modos. Temo que me dejes solo.

—¿Por qué? Tienes al elfo de cabello negro.

—Maglor.

—Sí, él —frunció el ceño, tensando su cuerpo—. No me necesitas.

—Elros —el mayor se entristeció—, lo que dijo sobre nuestra madre no fue con mala intención.

—Como todo lo que hacen ellos.

—Creo que ya lo hablamos y mamá también lo dijo alguna vez. Es decisión de los Valar.

—¿El dejarnos sin familia? —espetó con tono rencoroso.

Elrond calló un instante. Comprendía el sentir de su hermano, mas no podía explicar su ciega defensa a aquellos dioses que no conocía. Le resultaba confusa la Maldición tan nombrada por Maedhros y Maglor, que irónicamente les permitía vivir. Aún sufría el dolor de Arvernien, a pesar de dos años transcurridos.

Sin embargo, no podía actuar como Elros. Algo lo empujaba a apiadarse de quienes les habían arrebatado su paz. Eso no era normal, ¿por qué?

—Pero nos tenemos a los dos todavía —concluyó, con una sonrisa triste.

Elros viró la mirada hacia su gemelo y lo vio borroso, como señal del humedecer de sus ojos. Supo también que se sentía igual, por el brillo aumentado de sus pupilas. Se contemplaron por eternos segundos, hasta ceder a un abrazo desesperado. Cual bebé en brazos, Elros lloró. Cual reemplazo de padre, Elrond lo acogió. En la soledad de la ribera, aliviaron sus penas como todas las veces que se encontraban así.

Y entre unos matorrales, a varios metros del río, Maedhros lo observó todo. El recuerdo de sus hermanos Amrod y Amras volvió a su memoria ya golpeada por el paso del tiempo y las dolorosas vicisitudes de su existencia. También los había perdido en la Tercera Matanza de Hermanos, al igual que el Silmaril jamás recuperado, y el reclamo inocente de los hijos de Elwing no hacía más que aumentar su desgracia. Cerró sus ojos y contuvo un llanto inútil: el desahogo no le serviría de nada.

[…]

Maglor aumentó la velocidad de sus piernas. No estaba tan lejos de la carpa de su hermano, pero quería llegar lo más pronto posible con él. Era necesario.

—¡Maedhros! —lo ubicó, puliendo una de sus espadas— ¡Tienes que ver esto!

—¿Qué? —lo miró, confundido.

—¡Deprisa! —tomó su brazo, forzándolo a dejar su tarea— Recién ha salido.

El elfo de cabellos rojizos no pudo responder, al sentir la fuerza de Maglor arrastrarlo hasta la colina más alta de Himring. Pudo ver a su gente mirar el cielo en pleno ocaso, cual si se tratara de una maravilla. No lograba entender nada, pero se decidió a imitarlos, captando el verdadero mensaje de su hermano.

Su boca entreabierta no pudo articular palabra alguna. Sus cejas alzadas delataron su más genuino asombro. Sus ojos verdes refulgieron con fuerza, reflejando el inmenso brillo de, la que ahora consideraba, la señora de todas las estrellas. El legado imperecedero de su familia.

—Imposible… —atinó a decir.

—No lo creo —dijo Maglor, con una mezcla de orgullo, éxtasis y felicidad.

—¿Entonces de qué se trata? ¿Acaso no es un Silmaril que brilla en el Oeste?

—Quizás, si por obra del destino, los Valar lo han rescatado del mar para elevarlo en toda su gloria —se emocionó, reprimiendo algunas lágrimas—. ¿No debería alegrarnos?

Maglor contempló a su hermano, en espera de una respuesta; y al no obtenerla, giró su cuerpo con ligera brusquedad.

—¡Dime, Maedhros! ¿No te hace feliz? —lo sacudió por los hombros, haciendo que nuevamente viera el cielo— ¡Es la joya de nuestro padre! ¡Ha logrado salvarse y ahora está lejos de todo mal!

Maedhros guardó silencio, incapaz de corresponder a la energía de su hermano. La sorpresa era demasiada: no obstante, los recuerdos de eras pasadas volvieron a atormentarlo. La redención, expresada en la fulgurante luz del cielo, era tan inalcanzable como el perdón que su alma ya no podía anhelar.

«Gil Estel»: era el apelativo que le habían dado algunos elfos a su alrededor. «Estrella de la Esperanza»: un nombre sin significado para él.

Al instante, unas risas cantarinas lo hicieron reaccionar y volteó. Maglor seguía obnubilado por el Silmaril del cielo; y muy cerca de las carpas, dos niños saltaban abrazados: eran Elrond y Elros, testigos de la nueva estrella naciente.

Mientras su mente buscaba razonar, sus piernas se movieron por sí solas en dirección a ellos y no fue consciente de tal acción, hasta percibir la sombra de su silueta sobre ellos y el susto que les causó su cercanía. Porque ésa era la reacción eterna de todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino. Porque Maedhros, hijo de Fëanor, era un símbolo de terror.

Elros frunció el ceño y retrocedió unos pasos, trémulo. Por otro lado, Elrond lo miró fijamente y se le acercó con una sonrisa inusual. Una que el elfo de cabellos rojizos no había contemplado a detalle, desde el día que los secuestró.

—Mis padres están vivos —expresó el gemelo mayor, extasiado al punto de las lágrimas.

Maedhros no supo qué decir. Disimulaba su lucha interna con la parquedad de su rostro. Sintió paralizarse. «Gil Estel»: aquel nombre se repitió en su cabeza. ¿Esperanza? ¿Dónde? Suspiró. Los ojos azules de los gemelos horadaron los suyos, como el mismo Silmaril en el cielo nocturno; y su mano izquierda se posó finalmente en el cabello trenzado del pequeño de diez años a sus pies, para luego retirarse.

Elrond y Elros lo vieron partir con intriga, hasta que el gemelo menor sintió la presencia de Maglor. Lo vio sonriente, pacífico: contagiado por aquella emoción, se dejó abrazar en un gesto paternal. Su hermano mayor tomó la mano del elfo, mientras lo escuchaba entonar débiles versos en la oscuridad. Un melancólico poema por los antiguos días de gloria.

[…]

Como era costumbre, las huestes de Maedhros volvían a movilizarse, hasta reubicarse en las llanuras de Himlad. El rumor de extraños movimientos al norte los tenía alertas, aunque Elrond ya se había adaptado a la situación. Se consideraba un viajero sin rumbo en las tierras septentrionales de Beleriand. Su espíritu ya se sentía parte del clan exiliado.

—¿Entonces fueron grandes? —preguntó el joven de doce años, mientras dibujaba dos siluetas en un pequeño libro.

—Más de lo que imaginas —aseveró Maglor—. Su luz llenaba cada región de Valinor, especialmente la del centro. Telperion y Laurelin: ésos eran sus nombres.

—Me hubiera gustado estar allí. Aunque —bajó la cabeza, arrepentido por su última frase—, bueno…

—Creo que está de más repetir esa parte de la historia —acotó, con tristeza.

—Lo sé —suspiró el medio elfo, sintiendo la brisa soplar entre los árboles.

—¿Y tu hermano? —cambió de tema.

—En el campamento. Lleva horas practicando con su espada.

—Es muy capaz. ¿Tu padre les enseñó a luchar?

—No, él amaba el mar —sonrió—. Siempre disfrutó navegar de día o de noche, mientras lo esperábamos en casa —hizo una pausa, nostálgico—. Ya no recuerdo mucho a mi padre.

—Yo sí. Tenía la talla de Maedhros, aunque era más orgulloso. Él fue quien creo los Silmarils.

—Sí, me lo dijiste ayer —acotó Elrond, haciendo que Maglor se reprochara por su repetición involuntaria—. Siempre los mencionas.

—Son importantes.

—¿Tanto, para continuar la guerra?

—Fue nuestro juramento —miró al horizonte, meditabundo—: protegerlos.

—¿De Morgoth o del mundo?

Maglor miró al muchacho: era la primera vez que le formulaban semejante pregunta. Apretó los labios con fuerza, en un intento de disimular el nudo en su garganta. ¿Qué palabras elegiría? ¿Cómo resolver el enigma planteado por el pequeño? ¿Cómo saber si decía lo correcto? ¿Existía la verdad absoluta?

—Es complicado.

—¿Por qué? —la mirada del medio elfo derrumbó toda su entereza.

Con un suspiro, se levantó de la roca sobre la que se había sentado. Elrond arqueó las cejas y quiso seguir, pero calló al verlo marcharse. Una vez más, sus dudas navegarían en el misterio.

[…]

Tiempos tenebrosos corrían en Arda. La Guerra de la Cólera llevaba trece años de ejecutada. La tierra se agitaba constantemente en el norte por el terrible poder de Morgoth, como en los antiquísimos días de Cuiviénen. Las huestes de Maedhros parecían tambalearse cada día, y no era para menos: su poca participación en aquel conflicto no los eximía del juicio de los Valar. Los dioses que ya habían decidido arreglar la maldad del mundo en persona.

Era un hecho inimaginable para los contemporáneos de dicha batalla. Un susurro de esperanza para los hijos de Ilúvatar que, en su gran mayoría, estaban dispuestos a unir fuerzas contra el mal. El Silmaril de Eärendil surcaba los cielos a menudo, como una señal de grandes cambios y del fin de la Maldición de Mandos.

Una suerte de revertir para el ejército de Himring, expresada en la rebelión sobre el silencio y el choque de espadas entre dos guerreros: ambos, aislados por el abismo de los milenios y unidos por la adversidad. Culpables e inocentes del sufrimiento en la Tierra Media.

—¡Detente, Elros! ¡Te lo advierto! —gritó Maedhros, renuente a ser derrotado.

—¡No tienes poder sobre mí! —rugió el muchacho.

En un tenaz movimiento, ambos se separaron sin bajar la guardia, rodeados por algunos soldados. A lo lejos, Elrond se aproximó corriendo, muy angustiado.

—¡No, aguarda! —Maglor lo detuvo en medio de la multitud.

—¡Suéltame! —el gemelo mayor trató de zafarse, sin éxito— ¡Mi hermano…!

—¡Deja que lo resuelvan solos! —el elfo intensificó su súplica.

La escena ante sus ojos lo espantó. Sospechó, por la amargura de Elros en el último mes, que tal encuentro sucedería. Maglor supo, gracias a los soldados, que clamaba apoyo para los Valar en la guerra: propuesta que su hermano rechazó rotundamente. No sabía qué hacer. Temía por Maedhros, dada la pericia del hijo de Elwing a su corta edad. Sufría por Elros, conociendo el arrebato de su hermano en batalla, pese a tener una sola mano. Las ventajas y debilidades de cada uno estaban a la par.

—¡Ya hay una guerra, no necesitamos otra aquí!

—¡Debiste pensarlo, cuando nos sacaste de casa! —acometió Elros.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! —lo esquivó, interceptando su espada con la del joven.

El medio elfo volvió a lanzarse sobre él, sin que Maedhros pudiera frenarlo del todo. Unos mechones rojizos cayeron al suelo, por obra de la filosa hoja de su arma. Otros asaltos acontecieron, para terror de Elrond, que imploraba al espíritu de sus padres que lo protegieran. Un fuerte temblor agitó el cuerpo de Maglor, temeroso de su mal presentimiento: la batalla no duraría mucho, alguien daría su brazo a torcer, y así ocurrió cuando Maedhros trastabilló en la arena y la espada de Elros iba directo a su pecho. Sin embargo, su experiencia de guerrero le permitió al primero esquivar el ataque y derribarlo de un golpe, mientras enterraba su arma en el suelo, a pocos centímetros del rostro del muchacho.

Un eco sordo se perdió en el aire, dejando absortos a todos. Maglor finalmente soltó a Elrond y miró a los soldados de su alrededor, adoptando una expresión adusta.

—Lo que sucedió aquí, quedará sellado. ¡Atrévanse a hablar y yo mismo apresuraré su marcha a las Estancias de Mandos, lo juro! —pronunció, haciendo que los presentes se marcharan.

A pocos metros de la riña, Elrond permanecía inmóvil y silencioso, testigo de las magulladuras de su hermano.

—¡Nunca vuelvas a desafiarme así! —amenazó Maedhros.

—¿Y qué si lo hago? —dijo Elros, destilando aversión en su mirada.

—¡Cállate! —lo cogió de la camisola, al borde de la locura— Por favor, ¡no me obligues a actuar!

—¡Nadie te lo impide! —lo encaró, temerario— ¡¿Qué esperas, hijo de Fëanor?! ¡Toma tu espada! —respiró hondo— ¡Suma una muerte más a tu lista!

Maedhros quedó en suspenso con dicha frase. Su corazón sufría una puñalada.

—No sabes nada…

—¡No, y Elrond tampoco! —replicó, cediendo a un llanto ahogado— Sólo éramos unos niños: ¿qué fue lo que hicimos? ¡No tenían derecho a destruir nuestra familia!

—¡Elros! –gritó Elrond, rompiendo su propio mutismo.

En cuestión de segundos, la tensión de Elros empezó a desvanecerse y a los ojos de Maedhros, el niño de seis años volvió a aparecer, confundido y bañado en lágrimas. Los días aciagos de Arvernien regresaron a su mente. La inocencia del medio elfo salió de su impenetrable coraza, para dar paso a su propia liberación. Finalmente, ambos podían mostrarse tal cual eran, en todo su dolor.

—Dime por qué lo hiciste… —murmuró, fatigado por la pelea y sus sollozos.

La respuesta nunca llegó. Maedhros se separó del muchacho, avergonzado. Elros no pudo reprocharle más, ya no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Quizás era su destino: jamás conocer la versión real de los hechos y, en su ignorancia, comprender el corazón de quienes creían ya no poseerlo. Los hacedores de su orfandad. Sus protectores inmediatos. Lo más cercano a lo que concebían como _familia_ : un ideal del que Maedhros y Maglor también carecían.

Tal vez no eran tan distintos y en la incomprensión que infundían los Valar, la piedad de éstos se expresaba en su inesperada compañía.

El elfo mayor extendió su mano izquierda, luego de echar su espada a la arena. El muchacho se sorprendió ante tal gesto y lo recibió con un apretón de manos. Ya incorporado, notó la diferencia de estatura, sin que esto le afectara. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió conocer al verdadero Maedhros: ante tal revelación, su llanto volvió a fluir, abrazando a quien se había atrevido a retar.

Elrond suspiró aliviado, mientras Maglor guardaba todo en secreto: su hermano también sollozaba. Conmovido, ubicó el Silmaril en el cielo vespertino. Nuevas cosas estaban por llegar.

[…]

En el cenit del día, Elrond y Elros se aproximaron a las orillas del puerto de Lindon, como ya se les había hecho costumbre desde que entraron en custodia de Gil-Galad y Círdan. Les costaba creer que la guerra había terminado hace tres años. Con cincuenta y ocho abriles, se sentían más maduros que otros elfos de su edad.

La suave brisa del mar les transmitía la nostalgia de tiempos pasados. Su libertad, después de conocer el destino de sus padres, les concedía la paz que anhelaban… pero como todo en la vida, se componía de cambios inevitables. Una nueva etapa comenzaba para ellos. Un tiempo de férreas decisiones.

—/—/—/—

—Todo acabó —habló el primogénito de Fëanor—: no hay razón para que sigan con nosotros.

—¿Es tu forma de desecharnos, Maedhros? —replicó Elros.

—Tienen una segunda oportunidad en el Oeste, no sean tontos.

—¿Y si también podemos gozar de ella? —intervino el hermano de Maedhros.

—No hay redención para nosotros, Maglor. Entiéndelo.

—No, si su honor prevalece —Elrond intentó convencerlo—. Somos de la raza de los Noldor, después de todo.

—¡Falsas esperanzas! —se negó otra vez— Vayan a las Falas, los acogerán.

—Entonces —Elros bajó la mirada— supongo que es una despedida.

—Tal cual —una sonrisa triste marcó la expresión de Maglor—, pero no lo hagan más difícil…

—/—/—/—

—¿Qué te dijo Círdan? —el gemelo menor quebró el silencio a su alrededor.

—Al parecer, los rumores son ciertos: Númenor ya aparece en las cartas marinas de Lindon —respondió el aludido y Elrond bajó la mirada, consciente de su siguiente frase.

—Necesitan un rey.

—Hay muchos candidatos —Elros frunció el ceño.

—Ambos sabemos quién es el indicado.

—Bueno —sonrió, tranquilo—, aún no he tomado esa decisión.

Los gemelos se miraron fijamente, estudiando sus emociones en total parsimonia. La vida los había forjado fuertes de mente, cuerpo y corazón; pero en la privacidad de su compañía, ambos eran libros abiertos para el otro. Nada escapaba a sus penetrantes ojos azules.

—Ya es tiempo de hacerlo, Elros.

—Me sorprendes —volvió a reír—. De los dos, eres el menos impaciente. ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

—No lo sé. Cambiamos, supongo.

—Lo dudo. Sigo siendo testarudo.

—No me culparás a mí, ¿verdad? —dijo Elrond.

—Digamos que cierto elfo de cabello rojizo tuvo mucho que ver.

—Vaya forma de librarte…

—Al menos, nos enseñaron algunas cosas. ¿Qué habrá sido de ellos?

El gemelo mayor guardó silencio. Por Gil-Galad, se había enterado de su funesto final, gracias a los Silmarils. La noticia lo destrozó: se había encariñado con ellos y estaba seguro que Elros también sentía lo mismo por los hijos de Fëanor, aunque su orgullo le impidiera demostrarlo. Fue en honor a aquellos días de incertidumbre y amistad, que Elrond se prometió no revelarle nada. Su hermano no merecía llevarse ningún sufrimiento antes de su partida.

—Yo creo que estarán haciendo de las suyas —mintió, nostálgico—. ¿Tú?

—Que ambos están en paz…

Ambos sonrieron. Sus manos se encontraron en un reconfortante apretón fraternal, mientras contemplaban el agitar de las olas. La cuna del amor de sus padres. La continuación de su legado, en espera de la división de su camino.

—Los Atani son criaturas curiosas: hace poco, unos niños me preguntaron por mis orejas en punta —dijo Elros, haciendo reír a su hermano.

—No tienen remedio —trató de controlar su carcajada—. Ahora entiendes por qué me siento tan raro entre ellos.

—Creo que sí —respiró profundo, con una ancha sonrisa—. Pero supongo que me visitarás seguido, para no sentirme tan solo —acotó, y Elrond atinó a sonreír, preso de un sutil arrebato de melancolía: todo estaba dicho.

—Como Maedhros y Maglor: siempre estaremos juntos.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Buenos días! Les traigo un nuevo fic para el fandom de _El Silmarillion_ , que tenía tantas ganas de realizar y me alegra que la inspiración no me haya abandonado en estos dos días, para culminarlo :3

Hay varios fragmentos de esta historia que son apasionantes, pero la que más me llega al corazón (por encima del amor entre Beren y Lúthien), es el drama familiar de la casa de Eärendil, especialmente con sus pequeños hijos, Elrond y Elros. Pero más que nada, quise centrarme en la relación de los gemelos con, quizás, los hermanos más desdichados del libro: Maedhros y Maglor.

Por lo que he podido repasar en algunos episodios, entiendo el sentir de sus fanáticos, y es que sufren demasiado. Independientemente de todas las atrocidades que cometieron, duele ver la corrupción moral de ambos hermanos, que apenas encuentran consuelo en la protección hacia Elrond y Elros: gemelos que concibo dispares en pensamiento. Es decir: su convivencia con los hijos de Fëanor tuvo que afectar de algún modo en sus decisiones futuras, ya que ambos reaccionan de forma distinta a su secuestro y crianza (Elrond, más comprensivo; Elros, reservado y receloso a medias). No obstante, Maedhros y Maglor han logrado ganarse el corazón de los jóvenes peredhil.

Y sin más qué decir, espero que esta historia les haya gustado, dedicándoselo especialmente a **Beledien** (que ama a los hijos de Fëanor) e **Inat-Ziggy Stardust** (fanática de _El Silmarillion_ ). ¡Gracias por las lecturas y reviews, cuídense! :D


End file.
